Forgive Me If I Look So Lonely
by Holy Cola
Summary: Stefan was murdered by the pack of wolves that night, when Elena finds out she goes into a depression. Damon is determined to get her out of it, and he will stop at nothing to make her feel alive once again. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert felt horrible. There was nothing in the entire world that could bring him back, and that killed her. The worst part, was that her biological father had found him there, in the middle of the forrest. She couldn't even think about what had happened to him. She had never wanted anything bad to happen to him. What Stefan didn't know was that she wanted to turn. She was going to tell him that night. But she didn't have the chance.

She had just gotten out of the mind frame of being okay with life again, then here it was, being stripped from her hands once again. Elena hoped, and even prayed that Stefan was still alive. John didn't bring his body, she hoped that it was a distraction, but it wasn't. John kept telling her that he wasn't coming back.

When Jenna asked her where Stefan had went, the only thing that she could tell her was that he had left to go visit family in Italy. Jenna took the lie and didn't ask anymore questions. Once Elena went to school the next day, she told Caroline the truth, knowing damn well that Bonnie would be glad to be rid of a vampire in Mystic Falls. Her blonde friend comforted her as she cried, she felt helpless and weak, and it wasn't helping that she hand't eaten at all for the past few days.

As soon as she walked into her history class and saw Alaric, the same wave of guilt hit her. He had no idea what was going on, and she wanted to keep it that way, until Jenna mentioned something to Alaric about it. Hopefully, that would be later than sooner. Elena sat down in her usual desk, doing her best to act like she did before the weekend's events had unfolded. She did her best, taking notes on World War One. Elena focused on her notes, and managed to act normal. Everything was going according to plan until the end of class bell rang. "Miss. Gilbert, can I speak to you for a second?" He asked her. Closing her notebook, she took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions. "Where is Stefan?"

'Everything is going to be fine, Lie to him, just like you did to Jenna.' Elena told herself, however, that is not how her body reacted to his questions. Taking a deep breath, she did the best that she could to keep back the tears. "He is dead." She said to him in a whisper. She couldn't believe that she had just spoken those words aloud. She had been denying them for so long, she thought that they went true, when in fact, they were. Elena left the classroom without another word. She headed straight for her car, even though she knew that Alaric was right behind her, wanting to talk to her about what she had just told him. Once she got to her car, she threw her things inside of car and sat down in the drivers seat. She banged her fist against the steering wheel.

Taking a deep breath, she started her car and began to drive. She had no idea where she was heading, she just drove. Probably circling the town a hundred times before ending up at the one place that she never expected to end up today, or probably ever again. The Salvatore Boarding House. She shut off the engine of her car and got out of it. Walking over to the other side of the car, she leaned against it. Looking at the home, knowing that she would probably never see the inside of it ever again. She could remember all of the pleasant memories that she had had in the home. Elena smiled as she remembered most of them.

Her mind suddenly went to Damon, she wondered how he was taking all of this, if he even had known what had happened. She knew that he had to know. She took one last look at the home before stepping away from her car. Something caught her eye. The door to the boarding house had opened and Damon stood at the door, hesitant to go greet her. Elena was almost in shock that he was there, but she shook her head. He had probably heard her pull up and was wondering why she hadn't come inside. Without another thought, Elena got back into her car and drove back to her home. Once she saw Alaric's car she knew that she would have to speak, and that was something she didn't want to do, expecially since she knew so little about what had happened. She got out of her car and walked towards her home. As soon as she walked into the door, Alaric was there wanting to know what had happened.

"I dont know Ric, John was the one who told me about what happened. If you want details ask him." She responded to his question. She walked up the stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her, having enough contact from people for the day. She pushed aside her homework, not feeling like completing it for the next day. Instead she wrote in her diary all about the events. She found it easier to write things than say anything. As she got lost in her words, she was to focused to notice Damon looking from the outside, in. Wondering why she hadn't come in earlier. He would have to talk to her later, if he didn't get to spend time with her because of his brother's death, he would find that hard. It was already killing him watching the woman that he loves cry over his deceased brother. But he was determined to change that. He needed to see the sparkle in her eyes again, and he was determined to see it.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Here is another new story! I hope yall like it!

It is Damon/Elena

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did

Please Review!

~Holy Cola


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another horrible day at school for Elena, and another even worse day without Stefan. Word had somehow gotten out that Stefan left town. She did her best to hold in her tears and ignore the whispers, that all worked well, until she took the first step into her home. She ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She heard a light knock on her window. She knew who it was, and she didn't want to look at him, she couldn't. She finally worked up the courage to look at the male in the window, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Elena got up off of her bed and walked over to her window and sat down. She looked at Damon for a few seconds, she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Half of her mind was telling her to open the window, have him comfort her. The other half was telling her to shut the blinds. Without another thought, Elena closed her eyes and shut the blinds.

Getting up from her seat at the window, she headed for her desk to work on her homework. Once that was finished. She grabbed her car keys and headed down stairs. Jenna and Jeremy were in the kitchen. "Hey Elena, were gonna order pizza, what do you want?" Jenna asked her.

"I'm not hungry. I'm headed out." Elena stated. Without another word, she left her home. She got into her car and made her way to visit her parents, it was something she hand't done in months. Not since she met Stefan there. She arrived at the cemetery, and parked her car, Sitting there for a few moments before heading inside. Elena walked the familiar route to her parent's graves. She sat down in the dirt in front of the grave stones.

"Hey mom and dad. I know its been a long time, but I really wish you guys were here." She stated. Then she began to tell them why she hand't been here to visit them in a long time. She told them about Stefan, and everything that had happened over the past months. About Katherine, Isobel, and even Klaus and Elijah. She was crying again by the time she was telling them about Stefan's death. "If you see him, tell him I love him, and I miss him so much." Just as she finished her sentence, it began to rain. "I better go, Jenna doesn't know where I am, and she is probably going to start worrying." Elena stood up from the ground and began to walk to her car. It began to rain harder and harder, she could barely see in front of her. Elena silently cursed the rain, and the fact that she didn't bring a jacket. She placed her hands over her head and began to run back to her car. That was until someone stopped her.

Damon stood directly in front of Elena. His arms were folded across his chest, she looked up at him. She wasn't sure if it was disappointment, or anger in his eyes. She had pushed him away, yet here he was probably looking for him. Without a word, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled slightly, "Thanks Damon." He didn't reply, his blue eyes just stared into her brown one's. "Damon, I didn't mean to-."

"I know." He said to her simply. "Come on, you better get out of the rain or your gonna catch a cold." Damon stated before the two began to walk to her car. Once they got to her car, Elena spoke.

"Hey Damon-" She turned around and saw no one. She took a deep breath before getting into her dry car. Once inside she started her car and headed home. The weather hand't changed at all. It was still pouring, only now there was thunder and lightening also. She walked into the home and Jenna was standing right there.

"Elena, where the hell have you been?" She asked. Her arms were folded across her chest. It was the same look she had on her face when she came back from Atlanta with Damon.

"I was visiting Mom and Dad." She told her, Elena just hoped that telling her where she was would make her more calm. However, that wasn't how it went, Jenna was still pissed. Elena ignored Jenna and headed upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She pulled her teddy bear to her and wrapped Damon's jacket closer around her and sleep took over her.

She jolted awake in the middle of the night, her window had opened due to the wind. She got up and closed the window. Elena turned around and came face to face with Damon. "Oh my god." She stated once she saw him, He had blood all over his neck. "What happened?"

"The wolves, they know about the curse." He explained to her, however, she was more concerned about what happened to him. She walked over to him and ran her fingers over his neck, feeling his dried blood.

"Damon," She sighed. But he shook his head and headed back towards her window. She suddenly remembered that she wore his jacket, She took it off and handed it to him. "Thanks again."

"Keep it, I'll get it back another time. I just thought that you should know. I will do my best to protect you, but you cant do anything stupid like visiting your parents alone in the rain."

"So I can't visit my parents now? Besides, I was there before the rain started."

"That's not the point Elena. The point is, is that I need to keep you safe. I promised Stefan that." Damon stated knowing that saying that would silence her. The tears returned to her. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her, then he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks to XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, Charrisma, and Anonymous for reviewing! I love them and really appreciate them SO much! And thanks for all of the Story and Favorite story alerts! I love those also!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I honestly have no idea where this story is heading, if you guys have any ideas please suggest them!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


End file.
